The Old Claire
by squishy1718
Summary: A Cam and Claire story. Claire wants Cam back and will even deal with Massie's clothing just to be back with him. Oneshot. My First Story be nice : not very good :/


i Dont own any of the clique or the characters but i wish i did!

Chapter 1

Claire Lyons

Massie Block's Bedroom

12:15 pm

Claire Lyons stood in front of Massie's closet. It was at least 10 times bigger than Hannah Montana's closet. She would have been amazed as she always except for the fact that her ex boyfriend Cam Fisher wouldn't even look at her with those irresistible one blue and one green eye. Claire had tried to get him back but it was hopeless.

She loved the way he gave her gummy bears or CDs that made her never want to leave him. But that was the problem cam was no longer hers. Ever since the breakup he was always with Olivia a total ten. Every time Claire saw them together she wanted to puke.

Masse block walked up to Claire seeing that look of sadness. Massie knew right away it was Cam. If any of the pretty committee was sad the whole clique didn't shine. Even Massie's Ella moss wrap seemed to sparkle less. Massie had to fix it.

"Claire are you a midget" Massie asked ''No" Claire answered coming out her daze. "Then why are you acting so down?" Massie impatiently tapped her Manolo Blahnik wedge on her floor waiting for props from Claire.

Claire looked at Massie and knew she couldn't cry but she just couldn't stop "Cam" she wailed. Massie calmly stated "Your better than him but if you want him back I will help you" suddenly the tears stopped and Claire sprinted to give her a giant hug.

Massie walked into her closet and pulled out a Juicy Stripped Summer Dress and a pair of Betsey Johnson baby blue flats. Massie than called Jakkob who rushed over to give Claire a blowout. Claire looked ahmazing "A total 9.6" Massie declared.

Massie whipped out her purple jewel encrusted RAZR she went to F. Cam Fisher. Send "Hey its Cam I'm not here right now I'm with my girlfriend Claire (Claire giggling in the background) leave a message Bye" Mssie realized this message was from before Cam and Claire broke up. BEEEP! "Hey Cam it is Massie. I was wondering if you could help me with my summer reading I would ask Derrick but he's out so meet me the park at around 1:45 thanks."

Cam Fisher

The Family Room

12:56pm

Cam fisher picked up his phone 1 new voice mail. Was it Claire? No she's mad at me, but she's not like everyone else here in Westchester. No wait we broke up snap out of it. He opened his cell there was a picture of her kissing him. Her meaning Claire.

He need her back but how could he trust her. He called his Voice mail and typed in his password 0104 Clarie's Birthday. Hey its massie… he deleted the message. Why didn't Massie ask Kirsten she was smarter than him but he was lonely and Massie probably had stories on Claire. Sure why not???

He threw on his favorite pair of jeans of course Claire picked them and threw on his bag.

Massie Block and Claire Lyons

The Range Rover

1:25

Massie and Claire sunk into the plush leather seats of the range rover. Over the stereo came the song I miss you by Aaliyah. Of Course it was the situation with cam and Claire.

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
said I've been needin you wantin you  
Wonderin if you're the same and  
And who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you_

Massie knew this song wasn't helping but her plan was full proof. Right? She and Claire would walk and up to cam and they would see each other and fall in love all over again. So it wasn't exactly full proof but a teary shopping buddy was no help picking out clothes.

Isaac pulled into the parking lot. They walked out of the car onto the green grass. Claire thought Massie was beside her but when she came face to face with cam Massie was gone like Juicy on sale ½ price. [ahh I'm so talented haha ;)

Cam couldn't help but stare Claire. She looked beautiful her blue eyes popped and her hair looked so soft. He wanted to wipe away her tears! Wait why was she crying?

"What's wrong?" Cam asked. "i…i…miss yooouuuu!"Cam stepped forwards. "I do to but Claire how could you? I cared about you so much why would you go through my stuff?" cam asked "It's…it's…I… just.. I do not know…" "Claire you just need to tell me was it Massie?"

How did he know she wasn't blaming massie but? "Please tell me" Claire realized she had to tell him "You remember at the Pizza Parlor, well Massie wanted me to flirt to show the other girls and I did but when I took your stuff to seem flirtatious. I felt bad taking your bag and then it happened I'm so sorry" Claire said in a feeble tone.

Cam couldn't believe it Claire had ruined their relationship for the pretty committee. "Claire what happened to the old Claire I knew the girl with the overalls and lopsided bangs. The girl who would have never let our relationship die" "Cam… I… I " "were is the girl who rips her nails 2 shreds when she's nervous or the girl who turns gray when were are apart I want her back"

Cam was starring her straight in the eyes. "I'm the girl who knows you smell like drakkar noir and a mix of grass. I'm the girl who knows you have a turtle beanie baby under your bed. I' the girl who knows you turn gray when I' not with you and I want you back."

With that cam picked her up and kissed her warmly on the lips. Cam pulled his face away and said "I guess I got her back"

The End If you like I will write more stories!


End file.
